


Swings

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, one sided roman sanders/patton sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Swings

Virgil was sitting in a café with Logan, the two of them discussing the film they'd just seen together when Virgils phone went off.

Virgil frowned as he noticed a message from Roman.

"Roman messaged me." he said as he read through the message, his expression turning worried.

"What did he say?" Logan asked and Virgil sighed.

"He's getting urges again. I'm going to ask if he wants to meet up. He probably needs someone to help talk to him and keep him from doing what he did last time."

Logan nodded and watched in silence as Virgil messaged back and forth with Roman. Eventually Virgil let out a distressed noise and gave Logan an apologetic look.

"He wanted to know if it was just me or if you'd be with me and I asked how he would feel if I said it was just me and he said he'd feel more comfortable. I'm sorry. I don't mean to ditch you."

Virgil spoke quickly and fidgeted nervously as if expecting Logan to be offended but he merely responded in an understanding voice. "Well I'll walk with you part way and then you can meet him while I go home. I don't mind, he's your best friend after all and if this will prevent what happened previously from happening again then you need to meet him."

Virgil let out a small sigh of relief as they both got to their feet and started to head out of the door. "You're sure you don't mind?"

Logan smiled "Of course I don't, just make sure to message me once you're done talking to him so I can call you, the last thing you want is me phoning you while you're midway through a conversation with Roman."

Virgil let out a slight chuckle "yeah that would not be good."

They walked for a while before coming to a stop at the road where Logan had said he'd leave Virgil to walk on his own.

"make sure you text me later and be careful on the walk home, OK?" Logan asked and Virgil rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm always careful, name one time when I've not been careful?"

Logan didn't say anything and Virgil grinned. "Exactly. I'll let you know as soon as I get back OK?"

Logan hugged Virgil tightly and kissed him goodbye, reminding him one more time to be careful and Virgil laughed quietly as he turned and walked the opposite way to Logan.

He struggled with his earphones slightly before putting them in and blasting his music full blast to calm his nerves.

He was worried about the upcoming conversation and where it might end up going and he knew it would probably be emotionally draining considering the two of them usually spoke about some pretty emotional stuff.

He got to the shop where they had organised to meet and paced in front of it awkwardly, trying to ignore the odd looks he was receiving.

As he turned he spotted Roman walking towards him and took both earphones out before hugging him.

"Thanks for meet me." Roman said in a low voice and Virgil waved him off.

"It's no problem."

"I was thinking we could grab something out of here before heading to the park." Roman said and Virgil shrugged as if to say he didn't mind what they did.

They walked into the shop and Virgil eyed the drinks before staring at the handful of change in his hand. He was going to save his money for bus fare so he could meet up with Logan again the next day but it was kind of hot and he needed a drink.

"I'm gonna see if there's any cheap cakes or anything." Roman said and Virgil nodded before mumbling "Fuck it." and grabbing two drinks which came in a 2 for 1 deal.

As he went towards the tills he met back up with Roman who showed him the two rainbow cupcakes he'd found.

"Gay cupcakes? Appropriate." Virgil said and Roman grinned.

They paid for their stuff and then began the journey to the park, Virgil listening as Roman spoke.

They got to the park and both winced as the gate squealed when they opened and closed it.

Sitting on the swings with a small sigh Virgil turned his attention to Roman who launched into the issue that was on his mind.

"He always says he's there for me but when I tell him about stuff he just replies saying he's sorry. That sort of response doesn't help me at all and honestly it kind of pisses me off."

Virgil nodded at Romans words and thought for a bit, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Yeah, I get that. You want someone to actually talk to you about everything rather than someone saying they're sorry and making it all about them or making the conversation come to a dead end. Patton's had quite a sheltered life though, he's not really cut out for shit like this."

Roman sighed "I know but it's not just that. I don't feel capable of telling him stuff because he'll blame himself and although he is kind of to blame I can't say that to him. He thinks that if he hurts a person's feelings that he's a horrible person and I get stuck. I mean, I can't tell him that he didn't hurt my feelings because then I'd be lying to him but... I can't tell him he did because he'll go all self hating and stuff. I'm just so fed up of it."

Virgil nodded and tried to think of a response but Roman continued.

"It's actually really sort of pisses me off to know that I wasted 2 years chasing after someone who ended up not feeling the same way, you know? I mean I'm over it now but it still annoys me. I spent so much time helping him come to terms with his sexuality and having to squash down my feelings so I didn't scare him and then I find out he's going to a Pride event with his new friend to support her. I don't want to be jealous or whatever but he spent ages saying he wasn't sure what he was feeling and he didn't feel comfortable going to a Pride event and suddenly he makes a new friend who turns out to be a lesbian and suddenly he's all eager to go to Pride with her."

Virgil eyed Roman carefully, trying to think of some way to either cheer him up, give him advice or both.

In the end he settled for saying. "Well, you'll always have me to vent to about anything and everything, plus whoever you end up dating in the future, don't give me that look, it'll happen. You'll find someone who you won't have to tiptoe around or sugar coat things for. And if they hurt you I will hunt them down and chop them into a million little pieces."

Roman let out a small chuckle and sighed. "This was exactly what I needed, thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem. What are best friends for?" Virgil replied nudging Roman in the side gently with a smile.

Roman pushed Virgil slightly and started to swing, a grin spreading across his face as he said "I bet I can swing higher than you!"

Virgil let out a gasp of fake offense and quickly followed Romans lead.   
"You wound me Roman, how could you say that?"

Pretty soon the two were laughing and swinging on the swings, the previous serious conversation momentarily forgotten.

A few hours later the two decided it was probably best to head home as it was now midnight and Virgils parents were easily annoyed by things like Virgil staying out too late.

As they went their separate ways Virgil stopped for a few seconds and said "I meant what I said before, I'm here if you need me and you will find someone worthy of dating you. You've just got to be a little patient. We're only 19 after all."

Roman nodded and after exchanging smiles and goodbyes they each headed their own way home both feeling more hopeful for the future.


End file.
